I will always love you
by DEATHinPINK94
Summary: SEQUEL to Maybe he'd still love me. Can be read alone.Yaoi. GaaNaru SasuNaru. Mpreg. Sakura bashing. I was with Gaara now. It was time to let him go. It was time to go back to Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

* * *

The baby was crying again.

I vaguely realized that he probably needed to be changed. I rolled over, avoiding Gaaras arm wrapped around my waist, and crawled out of bed. The babies cries were getting quieter but I knew that if I didn't fix the problem now he would wake up later. I padded down the hall, shivering slightly in the chilly air.

I was only wearing a thin tee-shirt and small shorts but I continued to trudge down the dark hallway. I finally reached his door and pushed it open, peering inside.

The baby was sitting up in his crib. Chewing on a set of plastic keys. As the door creaked he turned his bright blue eyes on me and let out a soft cooing noise. I smiled and walked over, taking him out of his crib and putting him on the changing table in the corner.

After cleaning him I went to the kitchen to make a bottle. The hum of the lights was a dull roar in the silent apartment. I took the bottle and put it in the microwave. As I stood waiting I felt a pair of strong muscled arms wrap around my waist. I leaned in to the comforting warmth and remembered the time not to long ago, when Gaara was scared just to touch some other human much less hug them.

His chin was resting on the crook at the base of my neck while his hand tickled the babies feet. I smiled and turned, resting my head on his chest. I felt the steady thrum of his heart beating. I began to get tired listening to it, until the loud piercing sound of the microwave sounded blasting me away from dreamland. I turned and took the bottle out, letting a few drops of formula land on my bare wrist to test the temperature.

The bottle suddenly disappeared from my hand and I looked up to see Gaara feeding the baby. He rocked him gently while he ate. A sense of peace stole over me as I leaned back and watched them bonding. It had been hard to adjust to the baby being there when we went to live with Gaara. The sand storms in Suna could get especially rough during the day so I spent most of the time in doors to prevent sand from getting in Kenos' eyes. He was so small and frail that I was partially afraid he'd be blown out of my arms one day.

But the inside wasn't to bad. I spent a lot of time with Temari when she was there. Her daughter loved playing with Kenoand she was just the right height too. At only five and a half years old, she was a tall girl. She must have gotten that from her father, Shikamaru always was tall.

But the fact was that me and the baby just couldn't stay inside all day. On the few times that I had gotten the chance to bring this up with Gaara., he simply said that none of the other children had this problem.

This seriously annoyed me. He knew that the sand didn't bother the other children because they were born here. And as much as I hated to admit it, Keno had not been.

Gaara looked up from feeding and examined me. I knew I had rings under my eyes that had come from lack of sleep. Gaara frowned and put the bottle in the sink, shifting the now sleeping keno to is other arm so he could grab my wrist. He dragged me down the hallway to kenos room were he gently put him in his crib.

When then moved back down the hall to our room, Gaaras hand clamped tightly on my wrist. Not enough to hurt but so I couldn't get away.

We walked to the bed and he pushed me down, pulling the covers over us as he crawled in too. I snuggled close to him and closed my eyes as he began to rub my shoulders, whispering nonsense. I was just starting to drift off when I heard him whisper something that sent a chill up my spine.

"Sleep tight Naruto, tomorrow we're headed back to Konoha."

I hadn't been back there since I had moved to Suna.

I don't think I could handle seeing him with his new family. Last I'd heard Sakura was pregnant with their first child.

No. That was wrong. It was her first child. This was his second. He already had a son. Someone he'd abandoned a long time ago.

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed tomorrow to never come.

Konoha meant seeing friends.

And seeing friends meant Sasuke.

This wasn't going to end well. I could feel it.

* * *

Hi! This is a continuation of my one-shot 'Maybe he'd still love me' that I got a million requests for.

I'm wasn't originally planning on continuing this but I'm hormonal and not a good decision maker right now.

I hope you like this. I'm more of a one-shot writer but this might go well. Maybe. Possibly. Kinda. :B

I'm six weeks along and my whole life is baby focused.

PS: Any one with a name suggestion, please review it or message it to me!

All suggestions will be very helpful, and if I choose your suggestion as one of the top 10 you get a chance to NAME MY BABY!

Lol that sounds like a game show :B

Love you always(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!)

_DEATHinPINK_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Keno crying and birds chirping. A thin line of light shone through a spot in our curtains.

I yawned and stretched, arching my back until I hear a loud popping sound.

With this I got out of bed and jogged down the hall to Kenos room. He was awake and standing up in his crib. His little head with a tuft of black air peeked up, and he focused his big blue eyes on me.

"Momma". he cooed and proceeded to jam his foot in the space between the crib bars.

Recently he had learned he could pull himself up the walls by doing this and now his favorite hobby seemed to be poll vaulting out of his crib in the middle of the night.

I grinned and reached in to pick him up. I gathered him in his favorite teddy bear blankey that matched the teddy onesie he wore and carried him down the hall.

We reached the kitchen and I grabbed a can of mashed peaches for him. At nearly 10 months old he now only got formula at night when he woke up and he was hungry.

He squished the peaches around for a bit, occasionally taking a handful and shoving it in his mouth. When he was done he courteously chucked the bowl across the room. At this moment Gaara walked in. The sand caught the bowl before it could hit him but he did get one or two peaches straight in the face.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. Keno, picking up on the humor in the situation, let loose a loud trilling laugh that sounded throughout the kitchen.

Gaara, with an annoyed look on his face, walked across the kitchen and plucked Keno out of his highchair. He headed down the hall towards the bathroom muttering.

I did hear a little bit of him saying "great, now we're both dirty".

Gaara had been wearing his traditional Kazekage outfit meaning he had been attending to some important business. I honestly didn't want to know what it was.

I watched as Gaara put Keno in the bath and dumped a Dixie cup of water on his head to get the chunks of peaches out of his hair.

"Hey don't drown the poor kid" I said as another cup of water was dumped on Kenos head." It's not his fault Gerber makes crappy peaches!" I called.

Gaara cracked a smile and turned to me.

"Why don't you go get ready. We have to leave in half an hour if we want to get there by nightfall." He said.

I felt all my happiness from this morning drain away. For a moment there I'd actually forgotten about Konoha. We were leaving today.

I avoided Gaaras eyes as I stared at the ground.

In the background Keno was making happy squeals and chewing on the Dixie cup.

I left the bathroom and walked in to our room, closing the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair no longer stood up but instead was long so it lay flat on my head. My white tee shirt covered my thin body.

After giving birth to Keno I'd lost a lot of weight. Tsunade had said something about the baby soaking up all the nutrients in my body, which explained why I was always hungry and unlike most pregnant people I actually lost weight instead of gaining it.

Now most girls would kill for my body. It was tiny and fragile looking but I was actually pretty strong. With my naturally golden skin, Gaara calls me his Sand bunny.

I went to our closet and pulled out an outfit at random. It was a pair of hip hugger miny shorts and a sleeveless midriff top that showed off my tanned stomach. I pulled out a pair of thigh high socks and slipped those on under my boots which buckled and came to my knees.

With the entire ensemble put together I looked thoroughly skankish. But what can I say, the desert was hot. I suppose that lots of people would say I dressed a little like Sai now. Shamelessly walking around half naked. But Sai didn't have to walk 300 miles in 125 degree weather to go on a stupid freaking vacation.

I slipped back out of our room and into Kenos bedroom where Gaara was trying to dodge Kenos flying arms and legs to put on his clothes. I crossed the room and grabbed a toy for keno to distract himself with while Gaara slipped on his clothes.

Once Keno was suited up in his UV ray protection suit we set out. We would be gone about 2 weeks so Gaara had spent last night and this morning setting up step by step idiot proof instructions for Kankuro while he was gone.

We were loaded up with seven servants and maids who would travel with us on our trip. We were also accompanied by 4 ninja who's primary jobs were to protect the Kazekage from everything.

We had reached the edge of town and Keno was already getting irritated of being in my arms. He wanted to be put on the ground to roll around. I put him on my hip and kept walking, ignoring is kicking and thrashing.

Temari, who was also traveling with us came up beside me. Her daughter, Saya, was being a lot better behaved since she made this trip at least once a month to see her father, Shikamaru, in Konoha.

She offered to take Keno and I gratefully handed him to her. She bounced him around while we walked, shooing away a maid who came to offer her some water.

We were now in the desert and the edges of Suna were behind us. Gaara was up ahead talking to one of the ninja in the front while most of the maids and servants were following after Temari and I incase we needed something.

Saya was up ahead, sliding around in the sand dunes. Scuttling up and then sliding back down on the butt of her floral print dress.

Temari called ahead to her to not get to far ahead and I kept a close eye on Keno who appeared to have laid is head on Temari's chest as we walked, to take a nap.

We kept walking and Gaara had eventually fell back so he was walking with us and was now carrying a sleeping Saya in his arms while keno rested in mine. It was getting darker the farther we walked and I was starting to recognize some of the geography of the land we were on.

We were close to Konoha now and I grabbed Gaaras hand. If I squinted my eyes I could just make out the gates of Konoha in the distance. The trees were thick in this part of the path and our little group was traveling down a marked row of trees. There was only quiet chatter among the travelers but I could still make out the nearly silent swishing of air in the woods. Both Gaara, Temari, and all the traveling ninjas picked up on it to. Noticing the tense atmosphere, the maids and servants had stopped talking and everyone was silent, looking straight forward.

I risked a glance to the side, in the woods and saw a flash of white. Whoever these people were they weren't even trying to hide their presence.

I peaked through my bangs, into the woods and jumped. There, sitting on a branch was a man. Staring right at me. He wore a standard issue Anbu Black ops uniform and had the mask of a raven on.

I looked back at the road and kept walking. But nothing could stop the growing dread in my stomach as we came upon the big black gates of Konoha,

A ninja jumped down from a railing on top of the gates and bowed low to Gaara who inclined his head in return. Temari was carrying Saya again and her and I stood a little behind Gaara.

The load creak and groan of the gates opening awakened Keno in my arms. We shuffled in and Keno poked is head up to look around at our new surroundings. As we walked through the gate I swallowed a lump in my throat.

A little voice in the back of my head chuckled. Enjoying my pain. I looked directly at the ground and shuffled along.

The voice in the back of my head seemed excited. Feeding off my dread.

Welcome to Konoha it whispered.

* * *

Hi! Wow guys have I ever told you how awesome you are?

I got a bunch of reviews and that makes me so happy! You have no idea how excited I get over a new review!

So did you like this chapter? Sorry nothing really happened but I had to write the packing and traveling part. Some people might have been a little confused If I'd teleported them straight into Konoha :P

Don't lose hope in the story yet! Next chapter, we're gonna meet Sasuke and his little surprise If you know what I mean.

Baby Names?

Review them please!!!

Love you guys bunches

_DEATHinPINK_


	3. Chapter 3

HAHA! Sorry I took so long to update! Long story...

Enjoy

* * *

Konoha looked the same. Same trees. Same buildings. Same villagers staring at me.

Well that wasn't exactly the same. Normally villagers had tried to avoid looking at me at all. Now they wouldn't stop staring as we made our way through the village towards the Hokage tower.

Keno giggled and stuck his head out of my arms to look around. Gaaras hand was wrapped around my waist supportively as I stared straight ahead. While Temari carried Saya on her hip and walked proudly on my other side.

The maids and ninja trailed behind us. Some of them looking around and pointing at things. Whispering quietly to each other. As we got closer to the Hokage tower it got even more awkward as we saw more and more ninja walking around. Most of them recognized me from my short experience as a ninja here and stared. Some genin teams made loud comments about how they remembered me from when I lived here before their jounin sensei shut them up.

Suddenly a figure landed in front of us out of nowhere. I unconsciously took a step back as Shikamaru walked in to the light. He made a beeline straight to Temari and swept her up in a kiss that certainly made the rest of the traveling party uncomfortable.

Saya giggled when he grabbed her up in a hug. She began babbling excitedly about her new life as a preschooler as he motioned for everyone to follow him into the Hokage tower.

Keno was now franticly trying to shove his way out of my arms so he could crawl around on the floor.

He wasn't used to being carried this long without being put down.

He was also cranky from his lack of mid afternoon nap.

We walked in to the Hokage office and I immediately wanted to walk out again. Apparently all the rookies, jounin sensei's, and everyone else I'd ever known had been having a meeting at this exact moment and turned to stare at me as we walked in.

Kakashi's hair, which still defied gravity stood up at the corner of the table as he leaned back in his chair to see me.

Kiba made a loud 'huh'ing sound as his eyes took me in. There I stood in the middle of the room with a pissed of toddler in my arms in front of the very people I had hoped to never see again. So I did the only thing I could do. I got pissed. At Gaara.

I had a feeling that the village of Konoha had not been informed of my arrival. And it was his fault! These thoughts were shoved out of my head as Tsunade bolted out of her chair and grabbed me in a crushing hug, careful to avoid Keno.

She pulled a way and smiled.

"You came back. I didn't think you ever would." She grinned through her tears. She looked down and spotted Keno who was staring up at her intently with his baby blue eyes.

" Well hello there peewee. Haven't you gotten big." She cooed. Scratching under his chin like a puppy.

At this point most of the people at the meeting had stood up and gathered around me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi smiling through is mask. I looked across the room to see Neji and Tenten looking at me. Neji nodded his head in acknowledgement and Tenten gave me a bright smile. I couldn't help but notice the bulge under her dress signaling that she must be pregnant again.

I took a bit of a step back when Ino got right up in my face.

"Naruto! It's so great to see you. How are you?" She asked

"Uh fine I guess" I mumbled

This apparently had not been the response she was looking for because she scrunched up her nose and looked away.

I was feeling a bit overwhelmed by everyone in my face. I looked over at Gaara and he nodded. All the people were gone in an instant. My guess is they'd seen the look on Gaaras face and taken one giant step back.

He was next to me now, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Should I take the baby?" He whispered softly in my ear.

"No, I'll just go outside" I said, already headed towards the door.

Once I was safely out of the room I leaned against the wall, sighing.

Today had been a long day and I was tired.

Keno made a big show of screeching and shoving away from me in an attempt to make a run for it.

I rested my head on the brick wall I was leaning against. Any second now I'd be called back in, after all I was a guest of the Kazekages and the council would want to keep an eye on me.

I wrapped Keno up in his blanket and headed back in.

The previous excitement at my arrival seemed to have died down.

Over half the people had left and those that stayed were grouped around talking.

When I entered Tsunade looked up and smiled, a warm look in her eyes.

She had obviously composed herself. Gaara was leaneing on her desk.

"Naruto, how have you been?" She asked in her motherly voice.

"Good." I murmured. I wasn't as talkative as I had once been. This seemed to bother her.

"He's gotten bigger." She nodded to keno.

"How old is he now? 8 or 9 months?"

"Almost 11 actually" I said in a cool voice masking the hurt.

Just when I was about to change the subject, the creaking of the door warned us that someone else had entered the room.

I turned around and came face to face with the one person I didn't want to see.

"Uh hello Sasuke," Tsunade stammered." Was there something you needed?"

He just stood there staring at me, completely ignoring me.

But while he was still standing there wondering where I had come from, my eyes were drawn to more pressing matters.

Specifically, the little girl on his hip.

She was obviously Uchiha. Black hair, black eyes, and a sickly pale white complexion.

Not a drop of sakura shoed through. I'm guessing that was the point.

Well looky here I said in my head. He found a replacement quick. The girl was small, only 4 or 5 months. She wore a red flower dress that wasn't quite long enough to completely hide her diaper.

Seeing a baby, keno immediately went into recon mode.

Assessing the threat he leaned in and examined her up close.

In the mean time Sasuke was busy staring at me.

I was staring at the baby.

The baby was staring at Keno.

Keno was staring at a donut across the room.

And Tsunade was staring at us all with a deer in the headlights look.

The others in the room had paused in mid conversation to look at us.

"Hello." I said, in my new patented 'indifferent tone'.

"Hi." he said.

Just as I was about to continue our riveting conversation, the sound of nails on a chalkboard echoed through the room.

Or to be more exact, Sakura walked in.

And here came shock 45769843 of the day.

Attached to her hip like a tiny Uchiha spider monkey, was another baby.

Whoopdy doo! They have twins!

My head was struck with one thought.

"Exactly how fertile is this bitch!?"

Oops did I say that out loud?

* * *

WHOO WHOO

I went there! Uchiha twins. Bam didn't see that coming did ya??

This obvious genius came from the weird dreams that I'm having twins.

*shudder*

I know I know. The twins is a little cliché and I really wanted to make sakura infertile but it would have shortened the storyL

Anyway, BABY NEWS!!

I had an ultrasound a week and a half ago.

I got really scared because the technician couldn't find the heartbeat.

But don't fear! After kicking the technician a couple times until she got the doctor he came in a found the wittle heart.

It's beating strong so we're all good!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Baby and I love you!!

DEATHinPINK


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara and I were stuck in a very disturbing situation. Specifically, we were being used as human jungle

gyms.

Whoever's brilliant idea it was for the rookie 9 and Team Guy to get together, I'm going to kick them.

Because apparently when you got the rookies together you also got their kids.

From Saya(Shikamaru/Temari), to Aki and Shinpei(Neji/Tenten) the couch Gaara and I had planted ourselves on couldn't possibly get anymore crowded.

Ino had swept Keno off a while ago and I had no idea where either of them were, but Ino's husband Sai assured me they'd turn up sooner or later.

Shikamaru was grilling burgers in the backyard with most of the other guys and various alcoholic beverages were being passed around along with the strange abundance of infants that seemed to be floating around. Iruka and Kakashi had stopped by earlier with the boy they'd just adopted. He was a tall gangly 11 year old who look shocked that he was being put in this situation. Apparently the love had not exactly been flying around at the last place he lived. I noticed that he avoided all the other adults like the black plague and instead chose to stick around with Iruka and Kakashi, rarely ever leaving their side.

Apparently having babies seemed to be a new hobby for the rookies because almost everyone had at least one. Twins also seemed to be common. Weird.

Everyone except Ino. She had quietly informed me that she was unable to have kids. The look in her eyes was one of absolute sadness. She said that Sai didn't mind but I had seen the way she leaned in to him for support. Like it hurt her to talk about this.

It was part of the reason why I had let her abduct Keno.

And now here I was in the house sitting with Kurenai and Tenten who were discussing the pros and cons of breastfeeding. I hated this topic and am still to this day immensely glad that it was physically impossible to breast feed anyway so I never had to here about it.

Kurenai was saying that she was for breastfeeding because it stimulated brain developement while Tenten said that it was just to hard to wean them off and BLAH BLAH BLAH!

I inwardly groaned and felt Gaara chuckle. If I didn't know better I'd say he was enjoying this.

I leaned my head back on the edge of the couch and suppressed another sigh of boredom.

All of the sudden I felt a ripping sensation in the back of my head.

"Shinpei! Stop that right now!" Tenten yelled. She got up off the couch(With a little help from Kurenai) and waddled across the room to help pry her delinq- er son off my hair that he was yanking on with all his might.

The kid was freaking strong! Even for a two year old.

I jumped off the couch and backed away as soon as the little monster had been pulled off me.

"Neji! Come here." Tenten hollered ,holding the squirming brat by his arm. Neji came walking in and only needed one look at the boy to get angry.

"What did he do?" He asked, hands on his hips, glaring at his son.

"He climbed on the couch and pulled Narutos hair." Tenten replied, struggling to keep a decent hold on the boy.

Neji sighed and grabbed the little boy before bending him over and spanking him.

The boy looked confused at first before letting out a piercing shriek. Probably more embarrassed then hurt. When Neji let him up he bolted out of the room. Probably in search of someone to take pity on him.

The little girl Aki, Shinpeis twin sister, jumped off the couch and went running after him.

"I'm really sorry about that." Tenten murmured to me. "He's having a hard time accepting that there's going to be a new baby soon."

" It's fine," I mumbled looking at my feet. I wished I had keno in my arms to cuddle with, he always made me smile.

Right on cue Ino came running into the room. Keno seemed to be enjoying whatever was happening because he was giggling.

I smiled and took him when Ino handed him over.

Ino still looked wild eyed.

"What?" I asked, getting a little nervous because of her inability to speak.

"H-he he was w-walking! I-I put-gasp- him d-down and h-he just t-took off!" She panted out.

My eyes grew to the size of saucers. I whipped my head around to see Gaara with a similar expression.

We had been trying to get Keno to walk for weeks maybe even months and he hadn't been even the least bit interested in trying.

I put him down on the floor and watched as he stumbled across it. Gaara was walking along beside him, ready to catch him if he were to fall.

Almost all the adults were gathered around watching. I heard a squeal from Ino as he took a shaky step forward and looked like he was going to fall. I grinned internally. Ino would make a great mom. I had a feeling that If I could spend a few minutes with her she would be having kids nonstop.(1)

But before he could fall Gaara had already swooped him up in his arms. Only I saw the brief flash of a grin on Gaaras face as he picked him up. Gaara was Kenos father, whether it was by blood or not. He was proud, I could see it in his eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura standing in the doorway. She was holding hands with Sasuke who was holding one of the babies. (It irritated me that she seemed to be holding him back from coming over here) They had not come over to see Keno walking, choosing, instead to stand in a doorway and look intimidating.

But right now I didn't care about their perfect little family. Their perfect kids. Or their perfect life.

This moment was about Keno. But for some reason I couldn't pull my eyes away from his smoldering black ones.

I couldn't focus on Keno.

I loved Keno more then anything in the world.

I loved Gaara more then anything in the world.

But I loved Sasuke more then anything in the universe.

* * *

1- HeeHee I didn't want this to be just drama so how about we add an interesting jutsu in the mix shall we.

Hello!! Sorry It took so long.

I don't know if this is really an eventful chapter or not.

I don't really think so:(

O well!

I just started having cravings and I just have to have the CHEDDAR BAY BISQUITS FROM RED LOBSTER!!!!!!

They're Heaven!!

Anyway!! Hope you like this chapter and I'll up date soon!!

Remember. Reviews make me update quicker!

I want to hit 35!!!!

Baby and I love you:):):)

_DEATHinPINK_


	5. Chapter 5

It's true that I had changed a lot since moving to Suna. But my love for ridiculously put together outfits had burned as bright as ever.

There were few citizens in Konoha who didn't stop to stare as I made my way down the street.

But their eyes were not focused on me but on the elaborately dressed infant on my hip.

This morning I had created a fashion masterpiece on Kenos small frame. Choosing to dress him in a sailor suit shirt, orange sweatpants, and to finish it off, a bonnet that was very furry and designed to look like the head of a grisly bear. Complete with two fuzzy ears on top!

I was very fashion forward in my own mind.

When I had walked into the hotel kitchen this morning and announced that I was going to go shopping, Gaara had taken one look at Keno, shook his head, and walked away. But not before handing me a pocket book full of money.

And now I was proudly walking down the main street of Konoha while Keno struggled to chew his way out of the furry contraption I had securely fastened to his head.

Gaara had wanted me to go to a lunch at the Hokage tower with him but I didn't want to. The 'Uchihas' would be attending. No way!

My first stop was the Konoha super market where I spent an hour perusing the shelves, looking at all the different baby foods they had.

It was kind of ridiculous the variety they had. Butternut Squash!? What the hell kind of baby eats Butternut Squash?

When I grew up I had no money and no one to take care of me. But even in my pathetically fragile mental state I had no problem throwing a screaming tantrum when Iruka or the old man even mentioned that crap.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

TenTen was walking towards me. Dragging her evil male spawn behind her in an iron grip that only a kunoichi mom could posses.

As she drew near I saw her visibly stop, choke on her own spit, recompose herself, and struggle to hold back sporadic giggles as she took in Kenos bold fashion statement.

"Hey TenTen," I called as she stopped in front of me. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

I joked. Referring to the fact that we were standing in the middle of a huge crowd of both civilian and ninja moms who were grabbing desperately at any items they could reach due to the Konoha Baby Super Sale that was happening.

"Just getting stocked up on what we need for when the new baby comes." She replied, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

"But aren't you not due for another like 2 months?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Neji figures we should stock up now so we don't have to shop after she's born." She explained in a sheepish tone.

"When Keno was born didn't you stock up on fo-!" I watched her eyes widen and her hand

automatically fly up to cover her mouth as she realized what she said.

There was an akward silence as she struggled to find something to say.

" I'm sorry Naruto," She whispered, her head down. "About what happened with Sasuke. I really am."

She looked back up at me to see my reaction to her apology but I wasn't looking at her.

Instead I studied Keno. His dark silky hair that fell over his head in a messy hair do that didn't belong on an infant. And his big blue eyes that could make anyone love him in an instant. He was a beautiful baby, and even from a distance one could tell he was an Uchiha. Uchiha babies were known to be perfect. And Keno was perfect, so perfect that every time I saw him I pictured the only other perfect Uchiha in this world.

And I hated him for it.

Hated him for leaving us.

I hated him for not letting me look at my own baby without remembering what I had lost.

"Naruto?" An apprehensive voice whispered. I looked up to see TenTen staring back at me, her eyes full of shame. She thought that she was the one the one to put me in this mood but the truth is, sometimes I was just like this. Sad and depressed. Gaara called it my mourning time as I would often lay on the bed and cry. Sometimes he would come in and hold me. Other times he would just leave me alone to wallow in my own self pity.

It hurt him just as much. I knew that. Seeing me crying for a life that he wasn't a part of. But he never said anything. Never got angry or told me to get over it like he should. He just silently took the baby to his office with him in the morning and brought him home to me that night.

And as I sat there with an awkward TenTen dodging frantic moms in the baby food section of the Konoha Super Market. I began to remember all the things that Gaara had done for me for the time I was with him.

And I really saw how much he loved me.

I decided to go meet him liked he'd asked me to at the Hokage tower. Screw avoiding friends. To hell with keeping bad memories buried.

To hell with Sasuke. I got myself a new husband. And he was a lot better then Sakuras!!

* * *

HEELLLOOOOO!

Sorry sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated in forever.

I got caught up in the whirlwind of baby shopping and doctors appointments and completely forgot to update!

Guess what??? I found out the sex of the baby!! You wanna know?? Do ya? Well tough! Your gonna have to figure it out your self!

I'll give you a hint.

I really like XxXShadowofaSoulsXxX suggestion.

That's a huge clue right there! Go in the reviews section to find out my babies new name and the sex!!!!

And review what you think!!!!!

Review! Review! Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ball."

….

….

….

"Oh my god! Gaara get in here!" I shrieked, staring down at the toddler on the floor.

"What?" Gaara yelled as he ran in to the living room with a rare look of concern plastered on his face.

"He said ball!" I yelled, jamming my finger in Kenos face. He just stared up at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"Ball." He muttered again, looking down at the thing in his lap.

I squeaked again and Gaaras eyes bulged out. "He said ball" Gaara muttered, a contemplative look in his eyes.

"Why aren't you excited!!? He hasn't said another word since he said Momma!" I cried, waving my arms frantically.

"I am excited. It's just," He looked down at the sippi-cup he'd been preparing in the kitchen. "It's just he's growing up so fast."

I stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing. "What?" He growled, looking down at me in annoyance.

"I-It's just -haha- you are s-so ch-chee-haha- cheesy!" I gasped, still giggling. "What are you talking about 'so fast'? He's 11 months old! He should be talking in sentences by now! I honestly thought he was going to end up a retard who can't talk and you think it's to early for this!"

At this point I bent over and let out a long laugh. I heard Gaara get up and go back in to the kitchen but I didn't really pay attention until he came back in and threw a wet towel in my face before storming back into the kitchen. I pulled the towel off my face and looked at the offending piece of fabric. I heard Keno giggling so I turned around and glared at him. He stopped giggling and got up and toddled over to hide behind the toy chest in the corner.

"Ball?" He squeaked, peeking around the corner.

I sighed and got up heading into the kitchen. Gaara was washing the dishes from the dinner we just ate.

He didn't even turn around when I walked in.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, not sure if he could even hear me over the faucet. Apparently he could because he turned the sink off and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm listening." He said.

I grinned and walked over to him. Putting my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as I stood on my tippy toes to press my lips to his. He moved to wrap his arms around my thin waist.

"Y'know," I whispered, my lips still right next to his. "Keno is getting pretty grown up, with all the walking and talking he's doing."

"Hmm" Gaara said, his nose pressed against my head.

"So I was thinking, maybe we need a new baby to take care of?" I breathed in his ear.

I felt his body stiffen against mine and his breathing stop. "What?" He whispered.

I pulled away but kept his hands locked in mine. He was staring down at me his eyes wide. "I'm just saying that maybe, if you wanted, we could have another baby." I said, avoiding his eyes. God this was embarrassing.

"Another baby? Are you serious? You would go through that again?" He questioned.

"It wasn't that bad." I mumbled, still looking down. "It's fine. It's obvious that you don't want one." I said, not meeting his gaze. I started to pull away only to be yanked back by the arm into his chest. I was then submitted to a massive bear hug.

"I want one." He said. "I want a baby so bad. But I didn't think you would want to do that ever again. I didn't want to force you."

There was silence as we stood there. Outside the window a blue bird was perched on a branch. It let loose a chirp then flew away.

A rooftop away I could see ninjas jumping around.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, even the ticking of the clock above the microwave was dulled.

"I want to try again." I said into his chest. "I think that we should have another baby."

I heard his breath quicken and looked up to see the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. I grinned back.

Just then I felt something roll into the kitchen and bounce off me foot.

I turned to stare at Keno who stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He had a teddy bear hanging by its arm in his left hand and a blue blanket dragging along the floor in his right.

He stood staring at us with a look of intense concentration in his eyes. His inky black bangs hanging partially in front of his eyes.

And then with all the seriousness an 11 month old could muster he dropped the teddy and pointed at the object that had hit me in the foot.

His little eyebrows scrunched up in concentration and he said the one word that he deemed appropriate for this situation.

"Ball."

…..

…..

…..

I could literally feel the sweat drop forming on the back of my head. Behind me Gaara snorted.

"Yeah yeah," I sighed swooping down to pick him up." I think it's time someone went to bed."

Keno kicked and scratched in a last ditch attempt to get me to put him back down. But as I carried him down the hall towards the room he was sleeping in he gave up the futile battle and snuggled in to my shoulder, letting out a big yawn.

After I had put Keno to bed I returned to the kitchen where Gaara was putting away the last of the dishes in the wooden cupboards.

He turned and smiled at me. "Did you get him to go to bed?" He asked.

I snorted. "Please! He was asleep by the time we got to the end of the hall." I giggled.

Gaara grinned and pulled me into a hug. "Were you serious?" He asked. "About having another baby?"

"Of course," I said. "I think we could use more screaming newborns and dirty diapers in our lives don't you?" I joked.

"Definitely." He said.

I smiled and walked out of the kitchen. But as I got to the door I stopped and looked back in at Gaara standing by the counter.

"What are you still over there?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.

"C'mon, we've got work to do. Babies don't make themselves y'know!" I called, already walking down the hall towards our bedroom.

Behind me Gaara smiled and followed me.

* * *

A heh heh. Surprise!!!

I received a review(One review people! C'mon) from a dedicated reader by the name of 5Angel who not so discreetly told me that I didn't write enough last chapter.

And they're right!

After keeping you guys hanging for so long that chapter was pathetic. And sadly I don't know how long it will be before I can update again with everything that's been going on so I wrote this chapter to hopefully hold you guys over for a while!

So you have 5Angel to thank for that!

Remember to look up XxXShadowofasoulsXxX review to find out the sex of the baby and have a nice week!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please dear god review!!!!

Baby and I love you bunches!!

~DEATHinPINK


	7. Chapter 7

Today was a good day.

When I woke up it was bright and sunny. Not hot like Suna but warm enough that you could wear shorts comfortably.

Gaara made oatmeal for Keno and spent the morning giving him a bath.

When I got out of the shower I dressed my self in blood red miny shorts and a white cotton top. I then went down the hall to Keno's room to construct his outfit.

An hour later I was pulling Keno down the street in a red wagon. He was dressed in lime green shorts, a purple hoodie, and a bonnet that was adorned with big felt antlers that stood out from the top.

I was slowly but surely making my way to the one place I missed the most but hadn't gotten around to visiting.

Ichirakus red flag flapped in the days light breeze. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as the familiar aroma of my favorite food floated around me. I securely chained the wagon to the poll outside with a steel bicycle chain and padlock. Then I plucked Keno out of the wagon and made my way to a stool.

"Naruto!" Old man Ichiraku shouted, running over to my stool. "I heard you were back but I wouldn't believe it until I saw it myself."

I smiled and ordered a bowl of pork ramen with extra egg while I struck up conversation with Ayame.

"Oh he's adorable!" Ayame squealed, swing Keno in circles. His antlers smacking into random objects in the shop and knocking over pots and pans.

I heard the curtain around Ichiraku swish as someone entered the restaurant. Ayame stopped swirling and eyed the newcomer nervously. Her eyes flashing from me to the new person.

I turned around slowly already knowing who it was. The pale skin and dark hair gave it away instantly.

Sasuke looked as handsome and grand as ever. The small girls that were latched onto both of his hands were wearing matching dresses. Their diapers poofing out the bottom.

There was an awkward silence as he looked like he wanted to turn and walk back out.

There was a sound like someone clearing their throat and we both turned around to see Ichiraku standing half in the shop half out with his arms crossed. He was staring at Sasuke with cold eyes. "Hello Uchiha-san."

"Hello." Sasuke mumbled, looking away. I was surprised to see shame in his eyes. An extremely un-Uchiha like emotion.

He shuffled over and sat on the stool one away from mine, leaning down to hoist one of the girls into his lap while the other pulled herself up on the stool next to me.

Ayame set Keno down on the counter and walked over to take Sasukes order. Then she shuffled into the back of the shop to talk to her father.

Silence filled the restaurant until suddenly Keno let out a loud cry and rolled of the back of the counter.

* * *

Before I even had time to react Sasuke had already jumped over the counter and caught Keno, cradling him in his arms. I jumped to my feet and grabbed keno when Sasuke offered him to me. I let out a deep breathe as Keno's chocked and frightened sobs sounded through the room.

"Thank you." I said. Turning back to Sasuke who had reseated himself back on the stool..

"It's fine," He said, looking down. "He just slipped."

"So," I said to avoid another silence. "How's Sakura?

I had to hold back a smirk as I saw him wince. " She's fine. She's at the doctor. We think she might be pregnant again." He said. Avoiding my eyes.

"Oh that's great." I said cheerfully. "Looks like you're getting the big family you always wanted."

Another wince. " Look Naruto," He said " I understand if you hate me-"

"I don't hate you Sasuke." I interrupted. "I really don't. I'm happy that you and Sakura are together having lots of little babies." At this part of my speech his eyes flicked over to the girls.

"I'm happy that you're reviving your clan." I finished.

"But I left you." He said, in a voice that sounded like he might be begging.

"That's true I suppose," I said thoughtfully. "But if you hadn't left me I wouldn't have met Gaara. So I forgive you." I smiled.

"And besides," I stated, the smile still plastered on my face. "It's not me you should be worried about hating you."

"Who?" He asked, confused.

I purposely let my eyes flicker to Keno and back.

"It's him." I said quietly. "I can get over abandonment, but I hope you feel at least a little remorse on the day that I have to sit him down and explain that his dad decided that he wanted a new family and left."

Another silence flew into the room and I heard shuffling sounds and whispering from the other side of the curtain as Ichiraku and Ayame tried to hide the fact that they were listening.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke repeated, his head bowed.

"I know." I whispered, clutching Keno tighter.

"Daddy?' one of the girls murmured, pulling on the sleeve of Sasukes jacket.

"Daddy who is that?" I was astounded that someone obviously younger then Keno by several months could speak with such good annunciation.

"This is Naruto." Sasuke said. "He's a friend of mommy and me"

I smiled at her. "Hi! What's your name?" I asked cheerfully.

Sasuke stared but nodded his accent when she looked at him for permission.

"I'm Sanaka!" She chirped. " and that's Unisa!" She said pointing at the other twin still sitting in Sasukes lap.

" Well Sanaka-chan it's very nice to meet you." I smiled again. "And this is my baby Keno."

"Mamma?" Keno cooed when he heard his name.

"Haha! He called you mamma!" Sanaka giggled. "But you're the daddy! Does he call his mamma daddy? She asked.

"No. I am his mamma." I explained.

"But that doesn't make sense." She said, her perfect little nose scrunching up in confusion. "You can't be his mamma because you're a boy."

" I'm a boy but I'm a special type of boy." I said, my eyes flashing over to Sasuke for a second. " I'm a boy that can have babies."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Sanaka sang. Her black eyes lighting up.

I smiled. "Why thank you."

She smiled again.

"Well," I said standing up and grabbing Keno off the counter. "I guess I'd better be leaving then. I'll see you later Sasuke. Goodbye Sanaka-chan, Unisa-chan."

"Bye bye!" Sanaka called as I walked out.

I unhitched the wagon from the poll and began the walk back to the hotel.

After a few steps I stopped and let out a laugh. Ichiraku and Ayame had been so busy eavesdropping that I had never gotten my ramen.

I let out another laugh and kept walking.

The Sasuke-Naruto reunion had gone better then I planned. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Gaara.

Today was a good day.

* * *

HELLO!

How are you lovely people?

Good?

Good!

Guess what! We're getting close to baby time!! I'm due October!

It's good because we're getting to the point where I can't fit through doors now. :B

Anyway! I'm sorry it took a while!

I hope you liked it!!!

PLEASE PLEASE Dear god REVIEW!

Maybe the shock will send me into labor! *FINGERS CROSSED*

Larka and I love reviewers!

_~DEATHinPINK~_


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura's long pink hair was held up tightly in a bun. She was on her hands and knees on the floor of the Uchiha manor scrubbing ferociously at the floor. The soapy brush she was using threatened to snap in half at any second.

Yes, it's true. Sakura Uchiha was pissed.

Now Sakura didn't get angry often. (Not in her own mind at least) Her mother had always told her that a true lady could still act with poise and grace even when she was mad.

Poise and grace were two things Sakura did not have at the moment. Clad in her black house cleaning dress and furry bunny slippers, she didn't look very attractive either.

The truth was Sakura hadn't been having a very good week.

First, Naruto had poofed out of nowhere and shoved himself back into their lives.

And now Sasuke was acting all weird and disappearing into his office every night the minute he got home.

Now don't get the wrong idea. Sakura did have some remorse for stealing Sasuke away from Naruto. But she honestly thought that he was in a better situation here.

After all, an Uchiha like Sasuke really shouldn't be known to be in a homosexual relationship. Being gay was not something that the higher class should be subjected to. At least not in her opinion. She had no problem with people like Kakashi and Iruka who were gay but still she would prefer not to have her girls spend to much time over there. Being gay wasn't natural and that was that!

Of course she'd never share her opinion on this with Sasuke. They were already on thin ice as it was. As soon as he'd found out that she was pregnant again, an icy silence had descended between them. After the twins were born he had made her promise to make sure she didn't get pregnant again before the girls were at least one. Obviously she had ignored him.

Honestly, Sakura didn't know what to think anymore. Her life had been just fine until a few days ago. Sasuke had been acting normal and the girls were progressing at a steady pace. Sanaka was even almost potty-trained.

But as soon as Naruto had arrived here everything had changed. Sasuke became moody and the girls wouldn't stop talking about the special boy they had met at the ramen stand that could have babies.

It was infuriating.

Sakura growled in the back of her throat. Hopefully the Kazekage/Hokage meeting would be over soon and Naruto would go back to whatever rock he had crawled out from.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she scrubbed harder.

It was all Naruto's fault.

* * *

I sneezed and looked up. Someone must be talking about me.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, gazing at me from across the table. We were sitting in a Dango shop in the center of the restaurant district of Konoha. Sasuke had Keno in his lap and was feeding him little chunks of Dango he had ripped off the stick.

Seeing them together was amazing. They were practically identical except for the eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at him. "Keno seems to enjoy the food." I pointed out.

Sasuke looked down and stared at Keno as he gnawed on Sasuke's finger.

"More!" Keno shouted with a big pout on his face.

Since coming to Konoha, Keno's vocabulary had taken a huge leap. He now could say lots of words like juice, food, tired, and more. He was even beginning to string words into sentences with the words he knew.

"Jeez. He acts like he's starving." Sasuke mused with a raised eyebrow. He tore off another chunk of Dango and fed it to Keno who inhaled it immediately.

"Yeah," I laughed,"he's a growing boy and he needs lots to eat or else he gets cranky."

"The girls don't eat nearly this much." Sasuke said, shaking his head in disbelief as Keno inhaled another big chunk of junk food.

"Well, you of all people should know that there is a very distinct difference between boys and girls." I teased. Sasuke just chuckled and ordered another stick of Dango.

I smiled and thought about how easy it was to just talk like this with Sasuke. Like old times, back before we had even gotten together and we had just thought of each other as best friends.

I had been in Konoha for a week and three days now. After the first meeting at Ichiraku's Sasuke and I had gotten together often to talk. At first I had felt uncomfortable about the situation. A little voice in my mind telling me that I was somehow cheating on Gaara. But Gaara knew about these meetings and had even said that he thought they were a good idea.

Sasuke had at first been reluctant to ask to hold Keno, but had eventually just asked and had ended up falling in love with him in less then 5 minutes.

Now every time we met Sasuke would carry Keno around like a sack of potatoes, refusing to put him down for anything short of a full on enemy invasion.

But since we'd been meeting something had been bugging me.

"So, um Sasuke" I began, staring him straight in the eye. "Does Sakura know that you're here?"

As expected, he avoided my eyes and instead decided to count how many hairs were on the man at the table next to us's head.

"Define know." He said, still avoiding my eyes.

"Is she aware that you and I are meeting right now in the village?" I clarified, not backing down.

"I'm sure she has an idea about it." He replied stallingly, his brow crinkling in his nervousness.

"But you haven't actually told her have you?" I asked.

He looked ashamed of himself. "No, I guess not."

"Why not?" I asked. He looked irritated at that point.

"I don't need her permission to visit my son!" He said with a glare on his face.

"No you don't," I agreed, "But I'm pretty sure you made a kind of commitment not to lie to each other when you married her."

"I'm not lying to her." He growled, looking away.

"True. But you're not telling the truth either." I said.

There was silence as I stared at him and he stared at the floor.

I let out another sigh, standing up.

He looked up at me from his chair, clutching Keno tighter as I held my hands out for him.

"Why are you leaving?' He asked, looking slightly hurt.

"I think you need to go home to your wife Sasuke" I said, gently prying Keno from his arms.

He said nothing as I walked out of the Dango shop. I made my way through the different districts of Konoha until I finally reached the hotel. It was very large and elegant with revolving glass doors and paintings in the lobby. Big comfy looking arm chairs were placed sporadically around a brick fireplace which was lit and set off a nice heat that kept the entire lobby nice and toasty. The hotel was obviously made to host foreign ambassadors and Kages. I made my way across the room to the elevator and pushed the button for the eighth floor. When we finally reached the level my room was on, I pulled out the key and unlocked the door. I expected the room to be empty since Gaara was supposed to be in a meeting with the Hokage until late tonight.

This made it all the more surprising when I turned around and spied Gaara sitting in an armchair in the dark. I gasped and turned on a nearby lamp, allowing its glow to illuminate the room.

Gaara sat with his head in his hands in the corner. I set Keno down, wlking over so I could kneel in front of him.

"Gaara baby," I cooed, putting my palm against his cheek. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me then, his eyes were puffy and his face pale.

He studied my face and his face became serious. However I could still see the inkling of fear in his eyes and it made my heart jump.

"Naruto, we might have to stay in Konoha a bit longer then planned."

* * *

Greetings Earthlings!!!!!!!!!!!!

Guess who had a baby!!!

DEATHinPINK did!!

That's right! On Tuesday the 20th of October, Baby Larka was born at 8 pounds 3 ounces.

She says hi by the way…

Anywho… I updated!

I just got out of the hospital at about noon yesterday.

And boy am I pooped!

Larka will not stop crying :o

Sorry for the wait and I hoped you liked this chapter. I was just about to upload it when my water broke LOL.

Needless to say, it was put on hold...

Please REVIEW! It makes me so happy to get reviews. I can never get enough…

Thanx sooooo much

Larka and DEATHinPINK love you bunches.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't believe it.

This seriously can't be happening. I had just gotten settled into my new home in Suna and now I might never be able to go back.

I felt tears welling up in the corner of my eyes and unconsciously clutched Keno closer. I heard Gaara talking in murmurs to Baki in the next room. Ever since the disastrous Chunin exam, Baki had become Gaaras second closest confidant. Apart from Kankuro. But Kankuro would never be here again, I thought. Last night Gaara had explained everything to me. Suna had been attacked by Sound. Orochimaru once again rearing his ugly head after more then three years of silence.

Kankuro had been killed.

Over half of the village was destroyed and the few civilians that survived the take-over were not being treated very well. A sound ninja was not generally known for his hospitality.

Gaara walked into the room, his head hung down so dark shadows covered his eyes.

"Gaara? Baby? What's going on?" I whispered, placing Keno on the floor so I could sit next to him on the couch. "Are we going to war?"

Gaara stiffened and looked up. "Right now we're still trying to get them to release the civilians. Tsunade said any surviving citizen of Suna could stay here."

"And?" I whispered.

"There has been no answer back."

A tense silence filled the room as we both watched Keno chew on the side of a coffee table. I heard a soft crying noise coming from next to me and looked up to see tears streaming down Gaaras face.

"Oh baby." I murmured, tucking his head on my shoulder. "Gaara, it's going to be okay."

But I knew I was lying to him.

It wasn't going to be okay.

* * *

_Anbu Headquarters: 11:17 pm_

Tsunade cleared her throat and looked around. She was standing in the middle of the Anbu common room. Here Anbu came after missions to chat and drink coffee. No one wore their masks so Tsunade could see all of their faces. In the corner she saw Iruka and Kakashi, Wolf and Dolphin, standing very close and appearing to be in a bit of an argument.

On the other side of the room, she heard the loud shouting of an overly excited Kiba as he proudly flexed his muscles for an unimpressed Hinata. Dog and Butterfly.

Shino and Sasuke appeared to be staring each other down from opposite couches, both sipping white Styrofoam cups of coffee. Bug and Raven. There was a spot of blood left on Shinos white Anbu vest.

It was hard to imagine these people as killers in a situation like this. She watched as they all talked and laughed, sharing stories of missions and their alternate lives out of Anbu.

She spent a few minutes just staring at them, memorizing their faces. Because she knew, after tonight, after she told them the news and handed out new mission assignments…

Some of the happy faces in the room right now would be gone forever.

Sasukes eyes flickered up and met hers. And as if on que, all the other Anbus became silent. Looking up at her to see what she had to say.

Tsunade swallowed the massive lump in her throat and started her debriefing.

"As many of you are aware, two nights ago at roughly 3:45 am, our allied village Sunagakure was attacked by the Sound village. So far the civilian casualties are up near 1500. That is almost 70% of the civilians living in the village. Contact with the leader of the invasion force has failed. All we know is that Suna is currently under the control of Sound." She paused here to take a breath. "The Kazekage is here in the leaf village. He was here for diplomatic measures before the invasion and left his older brother, Kankuro Subaku, in charge. Kankuro has been reported dead. Right now, our main objective as an allied village is to found out what was going on in that village. You, as the elite are tasked with this job."

All around the room, Anbu were losing their smiles to be replaced with hard eyes and mouths. Work time was here and they waited patiently for their assignments.

Kakashi had grabbed Irukas glove covered hand and was squeezing it gently. They looked worried.

"I understand that all of you are used to regular mission assignments and are all placed on teams. However, we are entering a war time and theses things must be changed. Teams will be moved around and missions are going to be changing. We can no longer spare Anbu for guard duty." Tsunade stopped talking, allowing anyone with comments or questions to step forward.

Kakashi and Iruka walked up.

"Hokage sama," Kakashi said. "What about our children? As you've probably noticed, there are several couples in Anbu. Who will watch our children if both parents are on missions without compromising our identities as Anbu?"

Several people nodded their heads including Kiba and Hinata who had a little boy.

"As Hokage, I have made the decision to drop all secret identity factors for war time. All other ninja will know exactly who makes up the Anbu. With such a threat as spying, we cannot afford to let in a spy dressed as Anbu because we can't identify him."

A shocked silence filled the room. Never before had an Anbu been asked to display their identity in public. Before anyone could say anything Tsunade spoke again.

"This being said, I have created specialized areas for Anbus to drop off small children on their way to missions. It is being run by very trustworthy shinobi and I hope you will feel comfortable letting the village watch your children while you are gone." Tsunade nodded when no one said anything. " Alright then. If you could please come up and receive your mission scroll when I call your name."

And with that she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and read the first name on the list. She handed the shinobi his mission scroll and said good luck. And with that, the nameless, faceless Anbu left. Tsunade hoped she would see him again.

But she knew that she might not.

War was upon Konoha. And Tsunade didn't know if Konoha could win.

* * *

Hi guys!

I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!

I've just been really busy with the baby and am suffering from severe sleep deprivation.

But it is about 9:30 on Christmas night and I am updating for all of you readers out there who stuck with me and are waiting.

THIS ONE'S FOR YOU GUYS!!!!

This chapter is mostly filler while I am typing the next chapter.

I PROMISE TO GET IT TO YOU SOONER THIS TIME:)

Please please pleaseplease review for my Christmas present!

You have no idea how happy it would make me!!!!!!

Next chapter up soon.

Lots of love,

DEATHinPINK and baby Larka.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear lord.

Who knew Konoha could be so quiet. The villagers, who are currently gathered in the village meeting hall, stood completely silent. Some had glazed eyes while others were fully attentive with horrified expressions on their faces.

Tsunade stood behind a podium, her eyes were hard. Behind her stood the brunt of the Anbu ranks. All were unmasked and solemn.

"I understand," Tsunade started. "The enormity of what I'm asking of you. However I beg for you to understand. Suna is not just an allied village; it is a major trading partner and a military alliance. We must do all we can to preserve what is left of Suna and it's people. We are a village that is under direct control of the Daimyo. We have massive resourses and with help from other allied nations I believe we-"

"Boo!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"What do you mean 'we'!" shouted another angry villager. "We don't have anything! The ninjas have everything!"

There was a chorus of agreements from the crowd.

A bold woman stepped to the front and glared accusingly up at the Hokage.

"You spread all this talk about us having the resources to fight another villages war and saying its our duty! We are civilians! Our only duty is to keep the economics of this village in tact. You have no idea do you? No idea how it feels to have no way to protect yourself and still be in this war. We have to sit at home every day and hope and pray that the precious little shinobi protect us!"

This caused another massive cheer from the gathered civilians. Behind her Tsunade heard the Anbu grind their teeth. The Hokage guards took up a defensive position incase any overzealous civilians attempted to attack the Hokage.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Tsunade in her loud booming voice.

The room became silent once again as the civilians looked up into the furious eyes of their leader.

"So that is what you think huh?" Tsunade said in a voice so quiet the civilians had to lean forward to hear it.

"You selfish little bugs!" She shouted. "Do you think this is easy for ninja? Do you think it's easy for a small child to be handed a weapon and be told to kill another human being? Well it's not! These ninja that you see around this room and behind me have seen some of the harshest cruelties and lived through the most dangerous situations. And do you know why they do it? They do it to protect you! To protect the very same whining little brats who are in front of me right now. And all you can do for their efforts is whine and complain because you don't think you get enough attention."

The brave woman who had stepped forward to give her little speech had been slowly moving back to once again be hidden in the crowd.

"The truth is that you are nothing without the ninja of this village. Without them you are just frightened little rabbits waiting to be picked off by the bandits and missing nin of this country."

The villagers didn't seem to like this analogy. Several of them were trembling and a few were attempting to slide across the walls to reach the doors.

"Get out. You people disgust me." Tsunade said, shaking her head. And with that she walked out of the room, the ranks of Anbu following behind her.

* * *

_Anbu Common Room 3:22 pm_

"Wow you really showed them huh?" sang a cheerful voice,

"Shut up Kakashi. I'm finding it hard not to kill you right now." Tsunade said, her head was in her hand and her two blond pig tails were in a rumpled mess.

"Aww come on Tsunade-sama they had it coming." Kakashi said. Obviously he wasn't going to take her earlier advice and be quiet. Across the room Iruka had planted himself on a couch next to Sho, their son, and was chewing his lip nervously. He appeared to be deciding whether he needed to drag Kakashi away before he was beheaded.

Just as Tsunade was going to warn Kakashi of his imminent doom there was a loud knocking on the door.

Confused, Tsunade motioned for an Anbu to open the door.

The minute the door was open the Anbu dropped into a steep bow almost getting hit in the head with the already closing door.

Tsunade stood from her desk just as Gaara, the Kazekage, came in. Behind him stepped in Naruto, who had a small bundle wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

The rest of the Anbu stood and bowed.

"Gaara. Naruto. What can I do for you both?" Tsunade asked although her eyes kept straying to where all the gay male anbu in the room were staring.

Dear god. When had Naruto gotten so …. Attractive?

He most certainly wasn't modest. He wore tight black corduroy miny shorts that barely reached mid thigh. His red strappy sandals accentuated his long tan legs perfectly and his red tank top that stopped about an inch above his belly button was so tight you could see his almost unnoticeable muscles.

Tsunade wasn't exactly sure why Naruto was dressed like this. The day so far hadn't been very hot so temperature didn't seem the cause.

Naruto apparently sensed everyone staring and grinned in his old way. He put his hand to the side of his mouth to prevent Gaara from seeing and mouthed the word 'Anniversary' to the room.

There was an aww of understanding through the room as people returned to normal. Although Iruka still sat on the couch with his mouth hanging open like a fish. He apparently had not been expecting to see his student walk into the Anbu headquarters half naked.

Well he had to grow up sometime.

Gaara nodded to the Hokage and approached her desk.

"Tsunade-sama I wish to speak to the Anbu for a moment please if I could. I feel that before they fight for me they need to trust me."

Tsunade looked into his bright green eyes and became mesmerized.

"Of course." She said.

He nodded and walked to the front of the room to stand behind the podium. Naruto followed behind him.

Gaara stood facing all the Anbu in the room and cleared his throat.

"Well," He said evenly. "I'd like to tell you a story…"

And Konoha was never the same.

* * *

Hello!

Guess whose back! I updated! Isn't that exciting

I don't really have time to chat because I have to get this uploaded and go to my sisters wedding. Fun fun.

So as always I beg on my knees for any reviews and I hope you have a fantastic week!

Love

DEATHinPINK and Larka


	11. Chapter 11

The Jinchuuriki are a cursed group. Forced to live their lives as containers to pure evil, many of the young and innocent children became hard and cynical.

Naruto and Gaaras' generation was not the first generation of Jinchuuriki. Many have already lived and died as the containers to the tailed beasts.

The youngest container of the Shukaku was named Koshiro. He was only 2 short hours old when his life was changed forever. He could not control the massive chakra of his demon and he eventually was taken over by it. He became a bloodthirsty monster, intent on killing anyone and anything that came between him and his goal of absolute power. The current leader of the sand village at the time was Kakaze Hitsugaya. He realized the mistake that had been made when the boy began killing and ordered him to be assassinated. The Anbu of the sand village surrounded the child and killed him in a dark tunnel on the outskirts of town. Unfortunately before they finished the boy, the demon was able to destroy its seal and escape its prison.

Koshiro Hitsugaya, only son to the Kazekage, was murdered by his father for being a Jinchuuriki. The same father who placed the demon inside him and used only a partial seal in order to preserve his own life.

No funeral was held for the demon child of Suna. Instead all the villagers were too busy watching as the one tailed beast, the Shukaku, was sealed inside a second child, a girl who would later be granted the same death as her predecessor.

The body and memory of Koshiro was left to rot in the depths of a Suna tunnel somewhere off the outskirts of the village.

Koshiro had been four years old at the time of his death.

The average life of a Jinchuuriki is short and quick. A human sacrifice is not expected to live forever. It is merely a temporary fix for an unstoppable problem. A Jinchuuriki is made to die.

The Kyuubi was only sealed one other time. In a village far from Konoha know as Whirlpool.

The container was a young girl name Hana Okazaki.

When a demon is sealed it is generally put into a newborn baby whose chakra coils are not yet developed. This makes it easier for the child to harbor the demon chakra in his or her body.

Hana was 5 years old when she was sealed, her chakra coils were almost completely developed and her body could not stand the force of the demons chakra. She began having massive seizures and attacks that were so painful that at one point she even bit off her own tongue.

Her internal organs were disintegrating and here body was caving in on itself from the raw chakra coursing through her system. She was placed in the hospital where she slowly died, melting from the inside out.

It only took two years.

And when she was finally dead, the demon that she had been sacrificed to keep at bay was once again lose.

The whirlpool village was destroyed in one night from the furious attacks of the nine tailed fox.

When it had finally eviscerated every man women and child in the village, the demon disappeared, only to return 15 years later to attack an unsuspecting Konoha.

As much as we try, the fact is that the tailed demons cannot be controlled. No matter how many times you lock them away they will always return. And all you will have accomplished with your feeble attempts at self preservation is to destroy the life of an innocent child.

The Jinchuuricki are merely sacrifices to temporarily ensure the safety of the people around it.

But what many forget is that a Jinchuuriki is still a person. A living breathing child who cries when they are hurt and smiles when they get a gift on their birthdays.

But no one cares about the human side of the container. All they need is for it to serve its purpose until it is no longer useful. Then it will fade away into obscurity, nothing but a forgotten corpse in a tunnel or an empty shell of a girl.

Because in the end, no one wants a tool with a heart.

* * *

The room was silent.

Tsunades eyes were as wide as dinner plates and I think I might have heard hyperventilating coming from Irukas general direction. I hefted Keno back on my hip from where he had slid off and looked at his sleeping face, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"I'm sure that a lot of you are wondering why I told you that." Gaara said, face calm and serene.

The anbu around the room stared at him. Obviously waiting for an explanation as to the sudden information we were spouting out.

"I told you this because in only a few short days most of you will be deployed to my village, Suna, to fight for me and my people. I told you this to show you what I hold precious and what I fight for. I am a jinchuuriki. A human sacrifice and that's all that I had growing up. I was abused and scorned and I did some very bad things. At one point I even attacked Konoha."

He turned to look me in the eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

"That just happened to be when I first met Naruto, a small blessing I suppose. What I'm trying to say is that I have done a lot of bad things in my life. I've been through a lot. My village is the most important thing in the world to me. And I wouldn't be able to live if it was gone."

He looked around the room at all the faces gazing at him.

Kiba hugged Hinata while she buried her face in his chest. Sasuke and Shino had momentarily paused their staring contest to watch us too.

"So I suppose I just wanted to come here today to tell you thank you. Thank you to all of you. Because the life of a jinchuuriki, mine and Narutos life, well it's hard and sometimes we have to think that it would be better if it were over. But I've found something to live for and all of you are here to help me protect it. Thank you."

With that, he stepped down and walked out of the room. I followed out the door and saw him leaning against the wall, head in his hands.

"Gaara? Baby," I cooed, wrapping my free arm around him and pressing my forhead onto the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you. You did an amazing job in there." I'm murmured in his ear.

he sniffled quietly and straightened himselfout squaring his shoulders. I smiled and grabbed his hand, wrapping my fingers around it. We walked down the hall and out the door, stepping into the sunlight. All around us birds chirped and the sound of village life echoed around us. A light breeze tussled my hair and I beathed in a huge breath of fresh air.

"You know," I said, turning to him with my trademark uzumaki grin adorning my face. " I think we"re gonna be alright"

I suppose back in the day I really did believe that.

* * *

Hello!

Before you starting complaing, YES I am aware that I've already uploaded this as a seperate story Called Born To Die.

But It was originally supposed to be chapter 11 of IALY. I just decided to upload it twice.

Anywho I know that this has taken FOREVER to update but I've been kind of busy with Larka. She's teething right now and I swear if that child screams one more time Im going to flip out!

REVIEW and make my life a little better while I deal with a screaming baby girl and a hectic job!

Love DEATHinPINK


	12. Chapter 12

The fighting in Suna had increased drastically. Loads of Konoha soldiers were being sent over into the fight everyday while twice as many were coming back in body bags.

The fighting had lasted almost a week and already the memorial stone was crowded with names and had a list of new ones waiting to be engraved.

It became normal to see all the bars in the village packed with shinobi. Some coming back from tough missions and others getting ready to leave. Many sat on the stools and had a party complete with screaming, shouting, and jokes. Some would say that it was embarrassing and childish to act like that in public but most shinobi knew that when a ninja got that drunk it was usually because a friend or teammate hadn't come home. Alcohol was good at numbing the misery and fear in everyone's hearts. Any minute spent drunk was a minute they didn't spend worrying about death or thinking about a comrade who had been missing for days.

In the end, no one bothered them.

But Konoha wasn't completely depressed. Word had spread throughout the village that Suna refugees had been found in a small camp miles from the infiltrated village. Most were civilians but there were a few genin sprinkled in. A group of Anbu had been immediately sent to escort the refugees to Konoha and protect them from bandits on the road.

When we had heard the news of survivors, no matter how small the number was, Gaara and I were thrilled. As they were escorted into the village by an unmasked Anbu pair, I had to stop myself from crying. They were certainly ragged and beaten but I could recognize every one of them as they paraded into town. Konoha citizens stood on the sides of the road with solemn expressions.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Koharu Kikase and her son Saori.

Saori and Keno had frequently played together in the Kazekage mansion and it wasn't uncommon to see them sitting in the garden with little toy trucks while Koharu and I sipped tea on the lawn. We had been friends and confidants while I was still adjusting to life in Suna.

I remembered that Koharus husband had been a high ranking Jounin, always on missions that made her worry. I felt bad considering that despite Gaaras high rank; he almost never left the village. But when Gaara was named Kage, the need to protect him suddenly became top priority. He couldn't even walk in his own village without teams of Anbu popping out of trees and asking if he needed anything. Going on missions would simply be too much of a hassle.

I craned my neck to see if I could spot her husband in the small crowd of refugees. He wasn't there. I wasn't surprised. If there were any higher ranking ninja left, I doubt they would have fled the village. They would have stayed and fought even when severely out numbered.

Frowning, I jogged over to the small family. They were huddled in the corner with wide eyes, nervously glancing around at their surroundings. I remembered that neither of them had ever left Suna and I doubt this was how the planned to see new places.

"Koharu, Saori!" I shouted, stopping in front of the small huddled mass.

"N-Naruto?" Koharu whispered, eyes wide and disbelieving. "You're here. But I thought you were dead. The said you were dead."

"Huh?" I said, completely confused. Who had ever said I was dead? "Koharu I'm fine. I'm not dead. Who told you that?"

"The men. The men who entered the village and killed Kankuro-sama. They said that they had caught your convoy on the way to Konoha and that they killed you. They had a skull. They said that it was Kazekage-samas."

I nodded. It made sense. After we left, the villagers had virtually no contact with us. They had no way of knowing if we were alive and well or if we had been ambushed on the way there. I suppose the only ones who could find out were ninjas and I assumed those were few and far between after the infiltration.

"Well it's fine." I said, touching her cheek and giving her a small smile. "You're safe now and Konoha is sending ninja to fight the infiltrators. In a few weeks we should be able to go back home."

I spotted a rather burly women standing a few feet away and waiting for our conversation to end. Despite her startling resemblance to the Abominable Snowman she seemed kind enough. I nodded to her and she began to walk over.

Koharu nodded at my hypothesized timeline but I could tell in her eyes she didn't believe me.

I helped her to her feet and gently pushed her into the arms of the Chewbacca look-a-like medic nin waiting to take her to the hospital.

I turned and saw Gaara addressing a small group of what appeared to be genin. They wore expressions of pride on their dirty faces but the pure exhaustion showed through as they slumped, trying to stay awake as they listened to their leader address them.

I went to stand by Gaaras side as he commended them for protecting the civilians.

"All of you are truly brave ninja. You stepped up when Suna needed you most and for that I thank you. You can all expect promotions when we return. I'm proud of you"

The children were practically radiating with pride as they were escorted to the ninja hospital to get their wounds cared for. That was probably the first time Gaara had addressed any of them directly.

However, when he turned to me Gaaras eyes showed anguish and sorrow. He couldn't keep the disappointment off his face and he watched the pitifully small mob being ushered to the hospital.

"Seven genin. That's all we got back was seven half dead genin." He shook his head, sighing.

"Just be thankful we got any back." I murmured in his ear, softly petting his hair. "And besides, this should give us hope!"

He glanced up at me through his bangs. "And why is that?"

I smiled and lifted his chin up, looking into his sea foam green eyes. "Because if 7 genin and a handful of civilians could escape a full scale infiltration, then I think it's safe to assume they're not the only ones who got away."

* * *

Hola! I'm back!

Baby is sleeping and I am writing away!

So I just put up two chapters and I'm working on another one!

Think of this as my apology for tricking you all into thinking I had died or something:(

Anywho! Review and I'll update again!!


	13. Chapter 13

I suppressed a smile a smile as I gazed at the scene before me. Hundreds of small camps complete with tent and fire pit littered the floor of the Konoha Chuunin Exam Arena. What made me the happiest was that I could recognize every one of the scruffy campers who were walking around.

The Suna citizens were rough, beaten, and defeated, but they were alive. Women sat on the ground ringing out wet clothes as the watched their children play. The area had turned into more of a makeshift town. There was a community wash area and shower. Running water was provided through the many taps and hoses sticking out of the walls in the big circular enclosure.

The camp was dirty and foul smelling due to the many people sitting in their own filth while they awaited their own time to use the already crowded showering areas. But despite their less then appetizing living conditions, there was a sense of community in the air when one entered the Suna Refugee Camp. Everyday more civilians were escorted by Anbu back to Konoha to be debriefed by their Kazekage and then sent to the camp for some much needed rest.

However, for as many Suna citizens that were being found there were still twice as many still missing in action. It was a common sight to see blood red handkerchiefs draped over the entrances to most tents symbolizing that they too were waiting for the return of a missing family member. Small white candles had been placed around the walls, practically surrounding the arena. Some had names scrawled across the glass jars that held the white candles. Names like 'Mommy' or 'Brother' were the most heartbreaking while names of treasured spouses and lovers came in a close second.

I turned when I heard a ruckus coming from the entrance of the arena and smiled at a group of mothers patiently following their toddlers around the camp. Said toddlers were moving at an agonizingly slow pace, occasionally crouching down and grabbing a pebble which they offered to their mothers. The mother just smiled and accepted the pebble graciously while continuing to follow behind their children.

I was struck by a sudden need to join them and made a quick jog over to where I had left Keno in his red wagon, chained to a sturdy metal pole. As I approached I made sure to hit the off button on the wagons state of the art security lasers and unbuckled him from his safety harness. Quickly, I changed him from his blue snake skin sandals into yellow light up sneakers and set him free.

Naturally, he immediately broke into a full-fledged sprint towards the nearest exit. However, due to the fact that his legs are only about a foot long, his sprinting was actually only about 2 miles per hour. I irritatedly redirected his running so that we would intersect with the herd of mothers as they made their second lap around the area. We came into contact with an older silver haired woman dedicatedly following a stumbling brown haired girl.

Attempting to make first contact, I offered her a traditional greeting amongst us mothers.

"Yo! Wassup momma bear! I see you got yo shawtie wif you homes!"

I immediately noticed her confusion as she grabbed the little girl who was attempting to shove a pine cone in her diaper and moved to the back of the pack. I heard giggling from behind me and turned to see a girl with two small boys both clutching the sides of her dress. She didn't seem to be much older then twelve which was an odd age to have two children, but I wasn't exactly one to judge. I was 16 and a boy and I still decided that it would be a good idea to start popping out kids.

I smiled and approached her, raising my hand to give a small wave.

"Hi there. What's your name?" I asked, attempting to be social. She smiled and stuck out her hand to shake.

"Kiri. And yours?"

I frowned at this; it was very uncommon for a citizen to not recognize me. Not to sound conceited, but I was somewhat of a celebrity in Suna. From the day I had arrived in the sand village with Keno only a few weeks old, my previous Konoha life had been the topic of much gossip. Some of the more paranoid citizens had assumed I was a spy sent from Konoha to infiltrate. Others thought I was the long lost lover of Gaara who returned after my marriage had gone awry. There were even larger groups of citizens who were convinced that Keno was actually Gaaras child and that the story with Sasuke was simply an elaborate lie to keep enemy villages from exploiting the Kazekages offspring and using them as his weakness.

Needless to say, I was impressed by their creativity.

"My names Naruto, and this is Keno." I figured that she had probably just never seen us in person and didn't know what we looked like. Once I told her my name she would realize who I am.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-san. Which tent do you and Keno-kun live in?"

Apparently not.

I narrowed my eyes at her and frowned. It was possible that she was in fact not a Suna citizen and actually a spy from sound village here to scope out the village. I had to tread carefully.

"Are you a spy!" I cringed as I realized that that was not at all what I had planned to say when I opened my mouth.

"What?" She asked, taking a step back at my loud interrogating. The children attached to her sides began whimpering and hiding their faces in her skirt.

"How could you possibly live in Suna and not know me? I'm Naruto, the Kazekages boyfriend."

Her face showed a look of shock and then terror as she grabbed the wrists of the boys next to her. "I-I can explain."

"Alright then," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "explain it to me."

She sighed and looked at the ground, clutching the boys close to her. "I didn't have anywhere to go. I lived outside of Suna with my father but after the boys were born he threw me out. I saw the groups of Suna citizens running and I figured if I pretended that I was one of them then I could get into a village somewhere."

I let my arms drop to the side and took a breath. Her story was believable but that didn't mean it was true. "Alright then. If that's the case then we should go talk to Gaara, I'm sure he can do something." She looked frightened at first but then nodded.

I hoped that she was legitimate.

* * *

Sakura Uchiha was a very respectable woman. She had retired as a shinobi and taken up life as a stay at home mother after she got married. And although she may not be a ninja anymore, she had no problem exercising her right as a civilian to protest anything she found protest-able.

The current topic of her rant was the large group of homeless people that 'crowded the streets of Konoha and disrupted everyday living' as she put it. As she listened to the ever growing list of complaints that the girl came up with, Tsunade quietly thought back to the time when the girl had actually possessed at least one working brain cell. It appears that after the girls marriage to the Uchiha brat, the poor little lone brain cell had shriveled up and died, leaving the girl completely delusional and ridiculous.

Just as Tsunade was about to chuck the girl out a five story window, a light knock sounded on the mahogany door. After calling for the new arrival to enter, Tsunade quickly silenced the protesting girl and greeted the sunny blonde who had entered, dragging what appeared to be a young girl and two small boys behind him.

" Hi baa-chan! Have you see Gaara around here?"

" I haven't you brat and stop calling me that! And besides, he's your boyfriend. Isn't it your job to keep track of him?"

Naruto smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly, but stopped when he appeared to notice Sakura who had placed her uninvited ass on the chair in the corner. His eyes darkened considerably as he gazed at her. Tsunade wanted to smack the pink haired girl when she had the audacity to glare back at him.

"Well hello Naruto-kun. And how have you been recently?" Narutos eyebrow twitched as he looked at the mocking smirk plastered all over the pinkettes face.

"I've been wonderful actually. And how have you been Sakura-chan? I noticed your bad dye job is still as vibrant as ever."

The temperature in the room dropped a few more degrees as Sakura stood.

"I think I will come back later Tsunade-sama." She said, her snobbish attitude not faltering at all. "After your… company has left."

With that she waddled out of the Hokage office, slamming the door behind her.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you Naruto. Now I'm going to have to listen to her complain even more later." Tsunade said, allowing a small smile to grace her features as she looked at the grinning boy before her.

"Aww c'mon Baa-chan! You know she was asking for that one."

"It's true that she was. But it's still not nice of you to make fun of a pregnant woman"

Tsunade watched as Narutos eyes dimmed a little at the news of Sakuras pregnancy.

"Oh she's pregnant is she? I noticed that she was looking a little fat today." He joked, but there was sadness in his eyes that Tsunade recognized all too well.

"Well I'll see you later baa-chan. I have to go find Gaara now." He hollered over his shoulder as he dragged the still unknown girl back out of the office.

Tsunade sighed as the door closed and her office was once again empty. She hated seeing the boy hurt like this but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't force the Uchiha to get back with her blonde. It wasn't for her to decide. But that didn't mean she had to like the way life seemed to have worked out for Naruto, always the martyr.

Tsunade sighed again as she reached for the sake she kept hidden in her bottom drawer. What happened to when the good guy had a happy ending?

Another sigh escaped her.

She seemed to do that a lot when Naruto was around.

* * *

I AM SOO SORRY!

Please don't hate me for making you wait forty years for this update.

I realize that there really aren't any excuses good enough but I'm going to try anyway.

Larka came down with a bad case of the flu and she ended up staying in the hospital for a little over a week. Then I (finally) got a job and have been really busy at it so I dint have much time to sit and work out a new chapter.

Do you still hate me?

I'm incredibly sorry to keep all of you hanging and I hope this chapter will make up for it.

Remember, reviews make me write faster so click that little button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think.

Lots of love

~DEATHinPINK and Larka


	14. Chapter 14

Explosions…

Screaming…

The clang of weapons against weapons.

I didn't know how it had started or what exactly IT was, but I knew it was bad. I knew I had to run, to protect myself and Keno.

I remember just hours earlier, when daylight had still streamed through the curtains and I was unaware that that night the world would end.

_X*X* 12 hours earlier*X*X_

"Aww c'mon honey buns! I'm sure you could take just a few hours off work to come on a walk with Keno and me."

Gaara just stared at me amusedly as I fluttered my long eyelashes at him. I could feel my eyes beginning to get tired and the fluttering changed into a sort of abnormal eye twitch I really couldn't stop if I wanted to.

I watched as his will to resist me completely faded away and he sighed and stood up.

"I suppose it would be justifiable in some way for me to take a break."

I grinned and did a whoop while punching the air. He smiled and reached down to pick up Keno, studying his outfit.

"Naruto, if you continue to dress him in these outfits he's going to grow up gay." Gaara said, referring to the pink ballerina tutu and purple halter top Keno was dressed in.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Y'know Gaa-kun you are definitely in the wrong relationship to be developing homophobic tendencies." I smiled, running into the bedroom to grab the diaper bag and Kenos leopard fur jacket. "Besides, I'm not dressing him up completely girly. I do make sure people know he's a boy!"

I gestured to the elaborate design of cornrows on keno's head.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and walked out of the hotel, turning on the main Konoha road that leads to the park. I hurriedly shouldered the diaper bag and ran to catch up with him, slipping my hand into his free one. All around us, a mixture of Konoha and Suna citizen swarmed, most smiled and bowed to us as we walked by, occasionally offering holiday greetings. We walked by the huge decorated tree that stood in the center of Konoha, warning its inhabitants that the winter holidays were coming.

Keno oohed and awed at the colorful shop decorations and the carolers sing cheerful songs on the sides of the roads. This would be his first Christmas and he found going out in the market area where all the lights and sounds and smell were, to be incredibly exciting. There was hardly a day gone by that he didn't whine and complain to go out and see the "cissmas" decorations.

This particular outing would be especially special because Gaara was coming. Keno wasted no time in pointing out everything interesting along the way. He had been taken along this same route everyday for about the last week now and he still acted as though everyday was the first.

He stopped to waddle into to the same toy shop and browse the same toys as he did yesterday, hurriedly ran to the candy shack to try the same free sample of candy, and then pranced over to pet the same pony that was chained to the side of a shop everyday.

After he was done going though his daily routine, he once again climbed into Gaaras arms and allowed himself to be lead to the park.

Once we reached the park, Keno scampered off to play on the large jungle gym in the center while Gaara and I took up residence on one of the many benches that circled the play area.

"Y'know," Gaara said, wrapping his arm protectively around my shoulder while I leaned my head against him and breathed in his scent. "I was really hoping we could spend our first Christmas together in Suna."

I smiled and nodded slightly, my head pressed against his neck. "Don't worry, when this whole bad situation is over and done with, we'll go back to Suna and have our own personal family Christmas. It'll be almost the same, except it'll be during the summer!"

Gaara chuckled at that but then pulled away, turning his upper body to look straight at me.

I lifted my face to look him directly in his suddenly serious eyes.

"The thing about bad situations is that they tend to get far worse before they get better."

I felt my breath hitch at that statement, my posture going rigid. Was he trying to tell me something?

"Gaara what-"

"I have to go back to work," He said, cutting me off. "I'll be home late tonight. Don't wait up."

And with that he was gone.

He would not return until 2:43 the next morning as he shook me awake, sand flooding and whirling throughout the room.

* * *

I was tired and I could barely hear what he was shouting over the loud booms and screams echoing from outside the building.

"Get Keno and get out of here! Run to the closest shelter and lock it down! Tell any civilians you see on the streets to come with you! If you see someone on the ground, don't stop to help them! There probably already dead!"

I wanted to argue and ask him questions, but I kept quiet. I was a ninja long enough to recognize the sounds of battle.

I ran straight into Kenos room to find him already awake and sniffling. I hurriedly grabbed him and wrapped him in his blanket before running back to the kitchen and shoving as many pre-made bottles into the diaper bag as I could. I then grabbed a backpack out of the closet and put the rest in there with a few other necessities.

Gaara had already left the room and was probably off somewhere fighting. I ran back to my room and slipped on shoes and a sweater to cover my pajamas. I didn't know how long we were going to be stuck in the shelter so I packed as many blankets and stuffed animals as I could.

Then, when everything was packed, I left the apartment and started running to the shelter. All around us people were screaming and running in various directions. I tried to stop and gather as many of them as I could to follow but most just continued to run screaming.

Keno was now in a full-fledged scream as he looked over my shoulder at all the people.

I hurriedly covered his eyes as we ran passed the body of a dead pony, chained to the side of a burning building.

Up ahead I saw the sky illuminated in orange from the flames that licked up the sides of the giant Konoha Christmas tree. I quickly passed and headed to the park in the center of Konoha, bolting across the grassy field to get to where the large group of people were already gathered.

Someone had wiped off the rocks and dirt from the giant trap door in the ground. The door had KONOHA SHELTER # 56 printed on it in big black letters.

Two large men lifted the door up to reveal a dark flight of stairs leading deeper under ground. Once the door was open people began to rush in, each trying desperately to get into the shelter but they were all held back by the two big men.

"Not so fast! Mothers and children go in first!" One of the men shouted.

All around me women and children began shoving through the crowd and descending the stairs.

I felt an arm on my elbow and looked to see the big man.

"You're a mother too. Get in there." He said in a gruff voice. I nodded and began hurriedly jogging down the flight of stairs, the room getting darker and darker around my.

Faintly I heard to scurrying of feet as more people came in above me. But as I got deeper underground all the other noises faded away and it was complete silence. Finally after what felt like hours of descent, I arrived at a large wooden door. It had big black letters printed on it in the same style as the trap door.

It was so dark inside hat I had to lean in to read the letters.

WELCOME TO THE KONOHA EMERGENCE EVACUATION SHELTER

Silence…

* * *

Another chapter up for you guys enjoy and review.

Remember, the more you review the quicker I update

Much love,

DEATHinPINK and Larka


End file.
